emeraldcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Langwidere
Queen Langwidere, also known as Lady Ev, was the ruler of the Kingdom of Ev. She almost always wore a mask, in order to cover up the fact that she never aged. Biography Mechanically transformed Twenty years ago, when the Beast Forever destroyed the lands of Oz and Ev, every member of the Royal Family of Ev was killed, except the king. Jane Andrews, who was banished to Ev by the Wizard, salvaged Langwidere's body and was able to create a robot using the dead princess' skin to cover the mechanical parts as well as a number of other pieces of her body. Jane then made Langwidere hundreds of masks to hide the never-aging princess. The only two people who knew about this was Jane and her father, August. War with the Wizard Twenty year later, Langwidere, as princess of Ev, provided Jane Andrews with metals to create a body for the near-dead Jack. After he had been brought back to life, Langwidere entered Jane's shop, trying on masks while taunting him. Fascinated with him, Langwidere ordered ownership of him, having originally provided the metals with which he was made from. Not long following, Langwidere, along with Jack and her father King August, travelled to Emerald City in Oz to meet with the Wizard. Once they arrived, Langwidere and August dined with the Wizard and members of his council. She inquired as to where the Wizard had gained his expert knowledge of the impending Beast Forever, gaining opposing stories from two of his council members, much to her amusement. That night, having discovered August to be senile and Langwidere ruling in his stead, the Wizard asked Langwidere as to what she wished for. Holding a previous grudge, she suggested that Emerald City be laid to waste. The day after, Langwidere ordered Jack along with her. When he questioned his place, she acknowledged that he was her friend, but Jack found this absurd. In order to earn his friendship, she suggested that they attend the festival together. They attended the event, watching as a multitude of lanterns were let free. Walking back to the castle following the festival, the two were ambushed by some vagabonds. However, Jack intervened, knocking out their attackers. This led to the two kissing, Langwidere suggesting they be more than friends. Sometime following, Langwidere was trailed by Jack, as he carried her luggage. She met Tip, a former friend of Jack's, before they disregarded her and left. Soon after, Langwidere was talking with the Wizard, before she was interrupted by her father, who was looking for their long-dead dog. Unable to quiet him, she went to help him "find" their dog. That night, Langwidere asked for Jack to find her father, but to no avail. Eventually discovering him, turned to stone, Langwidere angrily chose to leave the following morning. Condemning Emerald City, Langwidere was met by the Wizard as she was about to leave, who demonstrated the use of a gun, killing his right hand, Anna, before ordering her to produce more of the weapons. On their way home, Langwidere kicked Jack out of their carriage, forcing him to walk through the Screaming Forest. She later returned on horseback, however, bring with her a can of oil. She helped to oil up a rusted Jack, causing him to feel pleasure in his nether regions. They returned to Ev, to Langwidere's chambers, where she chose to reveal her face to Jack. Claiming to see the real her, Langwidere stripped, before the two made love. The morning after, Langwidere got to work on producing the guns. She was interrupted by Jack, ordering him to leave. They met that night after she had finished with her business, much to her relief. However, Jack questioned her as to her need to fire Jane, before she released him from her service, allowing him to leave. Actually leaving, she was dismayed. When the Wizard came to Ev to collect the guns he commissioned to build, he was met with the surprise of the Ev army holding hims at gun point, ordered by Langwidere. He sent double the gold the kingdom of Ev was asking for the guns. However, some of the chests contained members of the Wizard's Guard. They killed all the soldiers in their path on the way to Langwidere's bedroom. The Wizard soon entered the palace, demanding the guns. When Langwidere refused, he knocked off her mask. Langwidere covered her face with her hands and the Wizard told her to pick her final mask. Landwidere picked no mask, and the Wizard took her in front of Ev's army at gunpoint, demanding the guns. Langwidere told her army to not make the deal, seeing Jack with a gun, ready to shoot the Wizard. Unfortunately, the Wizard noticed him, and used Langwidere as a shield when Jack shot, killing her. A battle began, and Jack, amongst the chaos, rushed down to Langwidere's body, bringing it to Jane. Jack begged Jane to save Langwidere, as she did him, but Jane told Jack that he was still alive on arrival to her, whereas Langwidere was not. She then however revealed that Langwidere was an android she had created, and the original, human Langwidere had died at the hands of the Beast Forever. Appearances *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" *"Lions in Winter" *"The Villain That's Become" Behind the scenes *In L. Frank Baum's Oz novels, beginning with Ozma of Oz, Princess Langwidere is introduced as the highly narcissistic, spoiled, vain and conceited niece of King Evoldo who lives in a tiny kingdom in the magical Land of Ev, which is a very small enchanted land with little population, that happens to neighbor the magical Land of Oz. Officially the ruler, due to the rest of the royal family having vanished, Langwidere cares little about state matters, instead entertaining herself with the thirty young heads that are interchangeable on her neck, which she changes depending on her mood. Only ten of her minutes every day are dedicated to ruling, with even that considered by her to be a waste of time she would rather spend checking out her heads, and so she is more than happy to do just that once the royal family is returned and a more appropriate ruler is crowned. Gallery Promotional images NUP 172711 1794.JPG NUP 172711 1611.JPG Promotional stills References Category:Deceased characters